The present invention is directed to a float controlled valve for automatically controlling the replenishment of liquid to a large body of liquid from a source of liquid under pressure.
Most prior art float controlled valves deal with toilet tank operations. Such float controlled valves are designed for relatively small volumes of liquid flow on the order or 3-5 gallons per flushing operation. These valves generally have complex mechanical lever actions, passageways for liquid to assist the flush lever, double shutoffs, anti-siphon prevention and other actions specifically related to toilet tank operations. An example of such a valve is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,083 to Imler. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,829 to Friedman is also directed to a float controlled valve wherein the valve member is moved away from the valve seat by the pressure of the water and is moved into engagement with the valve seat by means of a float operated cam member. The passages for the replenishment liquid extend directly through the valve member.
A prior art valve construction is shown in FIG. 5 of the present application, wherein the inlet chamber and the outlet chamber are disposed at right angles to each other in communication with a valve chamber. A valve is secured to one end of a plunger and engages a seat surrounding an aperture in communication with the inlet chamber while the opposite end of the valve carrying plunger extends outwardly of the valve chamber for engagement by lever means controlled by a float valve. A metered control of the flow of water through the valve chamber from the inlet chamber to the outlet chamber is difficult to achieve due to the direct pressure of the inlet fluid against the portion of the plunger which is slidably mounted in the valve chamber for engagement by the float mechanism. Furthermore, since the valve sealing material of the valve member is directly exposed to the force of the incoming fluid through the inlet chamber and valve chamber, any particles of foreign material in the fluid will cause severe abrasion or damage to the valve member. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,677,687 to Reed and the U.S. Pat. No. 1,762,306 to Mueller shows similar float controlled valve arrangements which have the same drawbacks as the arrangement in FIG. 5.